Comme une louve
by EurekaCG
Summary: [Taecyeon - 2PM] Résumé : Après le décès de son père Maera décide de se rendre sur l'île qui a vu naître ses parents. Une fois sur place rien ne se déroule comme prévu. Quelle est cette île si isolée du monde habitée de mystères ? Et cet homme, Taecyeon qui est-il ? [Genre : Urban Fantasy / Romance / Bit-Lit]


**[Prologue]**

L'île de Lukos, aussi appelée par les autochtones _L'île aux Loups, _ est l'un de ces lieux qui fascine tant l'humanité. De tout temps, cette petite île mystérieuse a été le théâtre et l'enjeu d'une guerre sanglante entre deux clans ennemis. Les descendants des familles Krish et Androlukos habitent toujours sur l'île et semblent désormais vivre en harmonie. Néanmoins de nombreuses énigmes subsistent. Et même si aujourd'hui de nombreux mythes sont venus édulcorer l'histoire de l'île aux loups, ces histoires païennes ne font pas oublier les disparitions étranges de jeunes filles enlevées sur les petites îles alentours. Auparavant personne n'aurait été assez fou pour s'aventurer sur Lukos, cette île maudite, et encore aujourd'hui très rare sont ceux qui osent s'approcher de cette île entourée de sombres malédictions**.**

[...]

* * *

**[Maera]**

« - Enfin le départ ! Je rentre chez nous papa » pensa Maera en se dirigeant tant bien que mal vers sa voiture stationnée sur le trottoir.

Encombrée de quelques deux valises et un sac de voyage, sa démarche d'habitude si fluide n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Pas moyen de demander de l'aide, elle était désormais seule au monde !

Elle avait réussi à tout organiser en un temps record, l'annulation de son contrat de travail qui devait durer juillet et août la garde de son chien, Miko, par la voisine d'en face et l'organisation de son voyage en Grèce. Elle avait décidé de louer une voiture que la société de location viendrait récupérer sur le parking de l'aéroport.  
La Grèce... Le pays de son père. Elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, son père refusant de retourner dans un lieu où il avait connu tant de souffrances. Maera n'avait jamais osé lui poser de question à ce sujet. Elle savait simplement que son père Archippe Androlukos s'était éloigné de sa famille sans jamais pouvoir revenir en arrière et maintenant il était mort. Décidant qu'il était plus prudent de refouler ses pensées douloureuses, Maera se concentra sur sa conduite.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport Roissy ne prenait qu'une trentaine de minutes, elle en profita donc pour allumer la radio et se détendre avant son vol prévu à 9h30. L'excitation et la crainte étaient les deux moteurs qui lui permettaient d'avancer depuis qu'elle avait pris la décision de partir retrouver ses racines. Ce projet était la seule chose qui l'avait faite tenir psychologiquement depuis la mort de son père quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle soupira :  
« - En route pour l'aventure… »

[...]

* * *

**[Alexandros]**

« _ Elle l'a vue ! » hurla Taecyeon. « Ne sais-tu pas que chacune des visions de Téléas se réalisent ? »  
« _ Si... » grogna Alexandros Androlukos.

Taecyeon tournait en rond tel un lion en cage. Sa haute silhouette sans cesse en mouvement trahissait sa colère et son appréhension. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il ne s'était pas transformé et sa rage ne faisait qu'amplifier ce besoin essentiel à son équilibre.

« _ Comment se fait-il qu'elle revienne en Grèce et ici sur l'île de Lukos de surcroît ?  
Je croyais qu'Archippe avait juré de tenir sa langue ! Et si elle savait ? ».  
Taecyeon était de plus en plus nerveux. Il décida de sortir immédiatement, qu'importe que la lune soit pleine.

Alexandros regarda son fils de cœur sortir d'un pas décidé. Il devait bien reconnaître que Taecyeon avait tout d'un Androlukos. Malgré ses très asiatiques, si différents des siens, Alexandros savait qu'il n'aurait pu, même s'il avait eu un descendant, avoir un fils plus semblable à lui-même.  
Sa haute taille, son corps musclé, ses yeux bruns et cette expression de fierté tirant sur l'arrogance qui imprégnait son être tout entier rendait fière son père. Il repensa aux parents de Taecyeon. Son angoisse ne fit que croître… Comment Taecyeon se comportera-t-il face à la fille de l'assassin de son père?  
Bien qu'il ne réagisse pas aussi fougueusement que son fils la vision de sa femme Téléas l'inquiétait terriblement. Leurs vies allaient-elles subitement être chamboulées par le passé ?

[...]

* * *

**[Maera]**

Après plus d'une heure et demie d'attente Maera était enfin montée à bord. Un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années entouré de ses amis l'avait interpellée de façon grossière alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son siège. Elle lui avait alors lancé un regard glacial, ses yeux argentés le clouant sur son siège d'une menace non dissimulée. Le jeune homme avait bredouillé des excuses en bafouillant.  
Maera avait pris l'habitude de réduire en cendre toutes tentatives d'approche d'un simple regard. Il est vrai, qu'avec ses long cheveux bruns ondulant jusqu'au creux de ses reins, ses yeux d'un bleu argenté et son allure gâcieuse, Maera ne passait que rarement inaperçu.  
Nantie d'une peau d'albâtre aussi blanche que crémeuse, elle ne supportait que très mal le soleil. Elle avait hérité son teint et ses étranges yeux de sa mère.  
Sa mère... Maera n'avait aucun souvenir de sa mère. Et pour cause Kyera Androlukos était morte en couche...

« - Une vie contre une autre... » pensa Maera en prenant place sur son siège.

Seules quelques photos lui rappelaient combien sa mère était belle.  
Kyera était pâle et fine, d'une beauté glacée quasi surnaturelle, tranchant violemment avec l'apparence de son mari. De son père Maera tenait sa haute taille, le noir de jais de ses cheveux ondulés et son caractère flamboyant. A dix-neuf ans, Maera sentait qu'elle était à un tournant de sa vie. Elle était dans l'attente… De quoi ? Elle ne saurait le dire mais elle savait que sa vie ne se résumait pas à sa petite routine actuelle. Elle était autre chose qu'une étudiante en histoire de l'art à Paris. Elle l'avait ressentie dès son enfance alors qu'elle percevait des sons que d'autres n'entendaient pas. Enfant elle n'avait jamais eu peur dans le noir pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle y voyait comme en plein jour. Au départ Maera était terrifiée par toutes ces étrangetés et elle en avait donc parlé à ses parents. Ils l'avaient rassurée lui disant qu'eux-mêmes étaient dotés de sens tout aussi aiguisés. Elle avait attribué ses différences à une sorte de bizarrerie génétique…  
Cependant, aujourd'hui elle savait qu'il n'en était rien. Elle retournait sur l'île aux loups, l'île de ses parents. Elle voulait des réponses aux questions qu'elle n'avait jamais osé poser.  
La voix du steward se fit entendre :

« - Veuillez boucler vos ceintures… »

Maera soupira d'aise en sentant l'avion prendre son envol.

« - Enfin… »

[...]

* * *

**[Taecyeon]**

Les senteurs de la forêt emplissaient ses poumons et le vent plaquait ses poils le long de ses flancs. Taecyeon ne se sentait aussi bien que lorsqu'il prenait son apparence de loup.  
A vingt-quatre ans, il maîtrisait quasiment toutes les subtilités de la métamorphose.  
Ainsi transformé, il se trouvait apaisé, ni sa colère, ni son amertume ne venait troubler le calme apparent de la forêt de Lukos.

Perché sur une falaise tombant à pic dans l'océan Taecyeon, l'homme-loup semblait communier avec les éléments. Malgré cela, l'oubli que lui procuraient habituellement ses promenades nocturnes, n'était pas au rendez-vous. Son cœur était rongé par la colère. La vision de Téléas avait fait ressurgir ses douloureux souvenirs. Ses parents… Ses parents n'avaient pas eu la chance de vivre bien longtemps. Son père était mort avant même sa naissance, lors d'un combat à mort avec un autre homme-loup. Cet autre homme n'était autre qu'Archippe Androlukos. Ce traître avait tué un membre de son propre clan pour sauver sa suceuse de sang… Keyra Krish. Ensuite ils s'étaient enfuis tous les deux sans jamais regarder en arrière. Sa mère en était morte de chagrin trois ans après sa naissance. Il avait alors été recueilli par l'Alpha de la meute, Alexandros. Il l'avait élevé comme son propre fils. Cependant, malgré l'amour de ses parents adoptifs, il n'avait jamais réussi à combler le vide laissé par la disparition prématurée de ses parents par autre chose que de la haine.

Ses parents avaient fui la Corée au moment de la guerre qui plus tard avait scindé leur patrie en deux. A cette époque, chacune des deux Corée cherchait de nouvelles armes de guerre et ses parents avaient failli finir chiens de garde de l'armée nord-coréenne. Ils avaient tout quitté, partant pour une île méconnue qui selon de sombres rumeurs abritaient des gens aux pouvoirs étonnants. Accueillis les bras ouverts, ils s'étaient aimé et avaient pris le temps de vivre sans crainte pour la première fois de leur existence. Sûrs de leur sécurité, vingt-quatre ans plus tard, ils avaient décidé de concrétiser leur amour en lui donnant naissance. Puis, à peine avait-il poussé son premier cri, ses parents étaient morts assassinés par ce chien galeux.  
Taecyeon se rendit compte qu'il était sorti depuis plus d'une heure alors que le traité passé avec le clan Krish stipulait clairement l'interdiction aux hommes-loups de pénétrer la forêt un jour comme celui-ci. Il décida donc de rebrousser chemin.

[...]

* * *

**[Maera]**

Maera, après trois heures de vol pour arriver à Athènes, était ensuite montée à bord d'un petit avion d'une compagnie nationale pour rejoindre le sud de la Grèce. Pour atteindre L'île de Lukos, il fallait prendre un petit hors-bord qui ne faisait la liaison avec cette petite île que très rarement et sur demande uniquement. Avec le décalage horaire, le bateau arriva en vue de l'île vers 23h00. Maera était épuisée aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement, mais son cœur se mit à battre plus fort lorsque le bateau accosta à un petit ponton qui semblait abandonné. L'île aurait pu paraître sauvage si les quelques lumières du village n'avaient pas été visibles de la plage.

Le capitaine lui dit dans anglais approximatif qu'il ne pouvait pas l'accompagner plus loin. Etonnée, Maera remarqua la lueur de peur dans les yeux du vieil homme. Elle soupira en s'imaginant suivre le sentier qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt sur cinq bons kilomètres encombrée de ses valises. Elle fit remarquer au vieil homme qu'elle ne pourrait pas transporter ses bagages seule et il lui tendit une petite clé qui servait manifestement à fermer l'espèce de petite cabane située au bout du promontoire. Si elle avait tout suivi, Maera devait donc déposer ses précieux fardeaux dans ce simulacre de dépôt gare. Résignée, elle attendit que le vieil homme pose ses deux valises et son sac pour mettre pied à terre. A peine eut-elle sauté hors du bateau, qu'il mit les gazes et parti sans demander son reste. Lentement, elle se dirigea vers le cabanon et y entreposa ses valises.

Elle garda son sac qui contenait tout ce dont elle pourrait avoir besoin dans l'immédiat … Elle ferma la porte bringuebalante à clé en levant les bras au ciel. Si la serrure fermait correctement, un simple coup d'épaule aurait suffi à faire s'écrouler ce petit édifice.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle commença à avancer lentement en tachant de ne pas s'écarter du sentier. Au bout d'une centaine de mètres la forêt s'épaississait déjà. La lueur de la lune pénétrait difficilement le feuillage des arbres gigantesques. Cependant, grâce aux capacités sensorielles héritées de ses parents Maera continua son chemin sans trop de difficulté se mouvant dans l'ombre silencieusement.

Elle marchait depuis dix minutes lorsqu'elle entendit non loin d'elle un craquement sourd. Elle sursauta et dressa l'oreille. Un souffle… Elle percevait le souffle de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose… Elle se retourna lentement vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les sons qu'elle percevait.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle se figea face à un loup majestueux. Le regard sombre de la bête la transperça. Ne sachant comment réagir Maera se tint aussi immobile qu'il lui était possible.

La bête se mit en mouvement lui tournant autour mettant ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Malgré la sueur froid qui lui dégoulinait dans le dos, son regard mi-fasciné mi-terrifié revint examiner le loup. Il était grand et massif, son poil noir semblait soyeux. Mais ce qui retenait l'attention de Maera, c'était ses yeux… Ils étaient brun saupoudrés de paillettes dorées. Le plus étrange c'était cette lueur dangereuse qui animait le regard de l'animal. La haine semblait faire luire ses yeux fascinant. Elle retint un rire hystérique, l'effroi et le stress la rendait sûrement superstitieuse.

Avant même qu'elle ne le voit bouger le loup avait bondit dans les bosquets touffus longeant le sentier. Il avait disparu…  
Ébahie, Maera se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle reprit longuement son souffle essayant ainsi de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur. La peur au ventre elle réajusta la sangle de son sac. Elle regarda aux alentours pour être certaine que le loup était bien parti.  
Elle attendit encore quelques instants, fermant les yeux en essayant de détendre ses muscles noués.  
Après s'être ressaisie elle pressa le pas en direction du village priant de tout son être pour ne pas croiser de nouveau le chemin de cet étrange animal.

[...]


End file.
